The present invention relates to a blower unit for clean rooms having a housing in which at least one blower is contained which is in communication with at least one air flow channel in which the clean air flows from the blower to a filter.
In these known blower units (German Offenlegungsschrift 42 38 595 and German Offenlegungsschrift 35 13 902) the airflow channel which is connected to the blower is positioned transverse to the axis of the blower. Furthermore, the air flow channel is comprised of two sections that extend parallel to one another so that the clean air upon flowing from one section into the other must be deflected by 180.degree.. In this manner, the length of the flow path for the clean air which is required for the desired sound muffling is provided. Such blower units are, in general, mounted within a grid structure so that the exterior dimensions of the blower unit are predetermined. For this purpose, the flow path of the clean air transverse to the axis of the blower cannot be selected to be as long as desired. The sound muffling or soundproofing is thus limited with respect to the grid structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned blower unit such that an optimal soundproofing can be achieved in a constructively simple and inexpensive manner while taking into consideration the preselected grid structure and grid dimensions of the blower unit.